1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a shift lever device.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-043600 (JP 2000-043600 A), there is described a shift lever device that is provided with a limitation mechanism for limiting inadvertent changes to a reverse position for reversely driving driving wheels and a parking position for locking the driving wheels.
By the way, the shift lever device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-043600 (JP 2000-043600 A) is equipped with a shift lever that changes a shift position of an automatic transmission through shift operation, a detent rod that avoids detent means, an unlocking button that displaces the detent rod in an avoidance direction upon receiving a pressure force, a sleeve that thrusts back the unlocking button toward a position thereof prior to reception of the pressure force, and a compression coil spring that urges the sleeve. The compression coil spring is configured to thrust back the unlocking button in a direction opposite to the avoidance direction.
That is, this shift lever device is configured to cancel limitations on changes in the shift position, with the aid of the detent rod in the shift lever and a cam that is provided on the unlocking button, by performing an operation of pressing the unlocking button of a shift knob inward. Moreover, the unlocking button is urged in a direction opposite to the direction of the operation of pressing the unlocking button inward, by the spring that is provided in the shift knob. As a result, the cam that is provided on the unlocking button is always urged in such a direction as to recede from the detent rod.